exilianfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Realms
Southern Realms Southern Realms, a mod by Jubal for Mount and Blade, expands Calradia to add more factions and features. The world and aims are very similar to Native, but the faction list and map size are both more than doubled, and the mod hs several unusual features such as Sea Battles and the ability to learn new skills such as assassination or thievery. Features; - Wider range of skills and jobs, including being an assassin, mercenary, town watch commander, bandit lord, pirate, and so on. - New NPCs with range of skills - Vast new lands to explore (Vorok Kingdom, Gorin Empire, Republic of Geroia, Halraushian Empire, etc. - VAST troop and mercenary range allows better flexibility and tactics - New scripts add depth and interest to the game - New world additions still have depth, with backstory and major plotlines/quests - More differences between existing factions (Rhodoks are now a republic, with (possibly) an election system you can participate in as a lord) - Hire your own mercenary captains and/or promote NPCs to lords, carving your own Empire from the lands of Calradia! - Ship combat and trade adds another new dimension to the game. 'Factions ' Kingdom of Swadia The Kingdom of Swadia has changed little from Native - it is still essentially the same faction, with the geography a little tweaked. Its lords are now Dukes and Viscounts. It now has two troop trees, one for peasants and infantry and a second for the high-ranking units such as knights. Dhirim has been removed, and Suno is back where it was in older versions, where Yalen is in Native. The Swadians are pious Orinites, and support the Elector Bishop, Vimonan, to the hilt. Kingdom of Vaegirs The Kingdom of Vaegirs has changed little from Native - it is still essentially the same faction, with the geography a little tweaked. Its lords are now Lords, Boyars and Counts. Curaw is now independent, and the other cities have been moved to their 0.903 positions. The Swadians are pious Orinites, and support the Elector Bishop, Vimonan, who is a vaegir by birth. Khergit Khanate The Khergit have benefited from a large land expansion to the east, turning them into a major Empire and one of the biggest powers on the map. They occupy a lot of land now, but it is quite sparsely populated and few new cities have been added. The Khergit do not really see religion as much other than a source of wealth from burning temples, and worship whatever gods they please. Kingdom of Rhodoks The Rhodoks have shrunk back to a small nation of two cities, but have benefited from slight troop tweaks, giving them some scout cavalry forces. In the Rhodok lands is also the University in Veluca, an important game location. The Rhodoks belong to the smaller, weaker Conirile sect, which is not as powerful militarily as the great Varalite or Orinite churches but supports learning and peace. Kingdom of Nords The Nords, pagans one and all, no longer hold large chunks of western Calradia. They control the port of Wercheg, and their homelands in the far North, which form a solid power-base for them. In addition, they have a few isolated colonies across the coastlines of the Great Sea. Kingdom of Alania Alania is an important new faction, holding Tihr and Sargoth as their main cities. Thier forces have excellent longbowmen and tough, diverse infantry, as well as a top tier of knights. Their leader, King Rufund, drove the Nord invaders out and rules from Sargoth. The Alanians have a good navy, based at Tihr, and are just dangerous on land. The claimant to their throne is Thain Werhall, and their colour is red. The Alanians are Orinites, and famous for their Crusading zeal, but rifts have begun to show between Rufund and the Elector Bishop, particularly over control of the small crusading states around far-off Irinalla and the Lands of Aarin. Empire of Gorinia The Goriniae are perhaps the most iconic faction in Southern Realms, holding a vast empire in the south of the map. Their main weakness is a general lack of long-range shooting, but they nevertheless have a very hard to beat troop tree. Their heavy cavalry are not on a par, perhaps, with Swadian Knights, but are still never to be underestimated, and thier skirmishing auxiliary troop tree is quite effective in support. However, the real power of the Goriniae Imperial armies lies in the heavy infantryman. Equipped in chainmail, plate coats or even full plate, these combat monsters will advance in formation and proceed to turn all opponents into mincemeat unless either very badly outnumbered or faced with a very impressive opponent. The Goriniae are led by Commander Varmuna, and are generally religiously tolerant, the Gorin nobility mostly following the cults of Nardan whereas most of their subjects are now Varalites. The Empire of Gorinia is very similar to the Roman Empire such as the Emperor (claimant to the throne) making reference to the plebians Republic of Geroia The Geroians, in dark blue, occupy the north of the Lacadonian peninsula. Their bustling merchant cities have led to an oligarchic republic of citizens from the biggest city-states creating a major regional power. Their troops are pike-armed, backed up by light lance-bearing cavalry. They are more potent navally than as a land power, holding the major ports of Calamantia and Eulalia, but on both fronts they should not be overlooked. Their claimant to the throne is Count Helion, elder son of the last, deposed Count of Geroia (the younger son was Lezalit, thus explaining why you shuld have heard of the count). The Geroians are very conciously Varalite, although this will never get between them and their coinpurses. City of Harlaushia Home of the Aassassin's Guild Red Khanate They are pretty peaceful. Kingdom of Aurothia Kingdom of Lacontia County of Zendar Kingdom of Voroks Princedom of Curaw Religion Much like the actual medieval period, Calradia in Southern Realms is in a time of religious turmoil. The main religion is that of Aaralianian (pronounced AH-RAH-lee-an-ism), but this is split into the titanic, extremely powerful sects of the Varalites and Orinites, as well as the smaller Conirile church. Various tribal religions and pagan cults still exist, as well as the eastern religions which various countries beyond the Lands of Aarin follow, and the old Cult of Nardan which is still commonly practised across the Gorin Empire. Links Official Forum Download